The Hickey
by jadedghostgurl
Summary: What did happen on the Ship between Andy and Faye . And what if a few days later Spike found out about it ? Ever wonder what he'd do . oneshot Mature Dialouge.


Okay iam back , this is my first story since the end of When it all Falls Down and I have my projects all ready and lined up to go.

From now till the end of Holiday season , it's gonna be all about : As the Fallen Rise and one shots.

But I am also going to start another writer profile : Jadedghostgurl2 or Jadedghostgurltherevenge or something like that. That profile will be for one-shots and possibly Samurai Champloo , because I Adore that show.

Anyway Read and Review Damnit.

By the way does anyone watch LOST , the season premiere was outrageous

8888888888888888888888

Spike winced as Faye applied the stinging Tiger Balm his newest set of bruises on his shoulder blade and biceps. He flexed the muscle in his outstretched legs , hoping to relieve some of the tension running through his body. Faye barely looked up at his pained expression , as she took A drag on her cigarette before passing it back to Spike , who graciously inhale the cancerous smoke.

This one of the rare moments , where Spike and Faye shared a fight less moment. In fact , Spike and Faye hadn't fought since the Andy ordeal. Yet now they were drifting through space without destination , waiting for the next big bounty to come up. So for the moment , Faye and Spike played at being half way civil to each other.

On the Observation deck , where Spike had allowed Faye to finally tend to his wounds after his rooftop sprawl with Andy. For the Past few days , Spike had been limping around the ship , showing off his cuts and bruises like evidence of his dominance over Andy. Spike was so happy with himself he forgot to be pissed that Faye had been the one to bring down Teddy Bomber. All he had to say about matter was to gloat.

" I shut the bicth down !"

Although it did slightly bother Spike that Faye had ignored him when he tried to bait her into a verbal war , the day he made Andy admit Spike was the superior bounty hunter. She seemed to busy for Spike's petty game , floating on Cloud 9.

Spike sighed as he look out of the corner of his eyes at Faye who was now , frowning at a mild gash Spike had acquired on his shoulder , judging the best way to treat it. Nodding to herself she unfolded her long legs from the Indian position and reach behind her for the First Aid kit. Her scent beside him eased his discomfort.

As much as it pained Spike to admit , Faye was arrestingly gorgeous. Her shining raven hair , now unrestrained by her hair band , porcelain skin , shocking large green eyes , not to mention her body. Faye had breasts like a pin-up girl , legs that went on for days , taunt abs , the slender dancer build , and yet she still had the most curvy supple body Spike had ever seen.

Men fell flat on their faces their women like Faye…

" What the hell are you looking at ?"

Faye voice snapped Spike back to reality , he out stretched legs tensing as he shook his head . He had been caught red handed checking Faye out. Shrugging Spike ignored her question. He was enjoying the moment to much to spoil it. It was easier letting Faye help him than cussing her own every five minutes. So there they sat , Spike sitting calmly on the floor in the observation deck with Faye beside him , tending to him like a wounded child.

" Are you almost done ?"

Spike cast Faye a sideways glance as he took another drag from the cigarette.

" I would be , if you stopped bicthin !"

Faye growled at Spike through her teeth as she finished the wrapping that final bandage around him arm with a sigh.

" There you whining bicth.. your all patched up for now ."

Faye tossed Spike a half smile , a promise her words were a taunt. Stretching her arms above her head and arched her back enjoying the popping that traveled up her spine. Spike eyed her pronounced chest openly before scoffing and taking another heavy drag on the bud before smashing the little flicker of light into the metal floor.

" It was worth . He was out of his league with me , never had a prayer."

Faye rolled her eyes before reaching to grab the jumbled medical kit. Everything in the tiny like box was all mixed up. Suddenly feeling anal , Faye dumped it's contents out onto the small space of floor between her and Spike. Refolding her legs , she looked up to see Spike's profile. He was wearing the stupid grin again , reliving his glorious moment where Andy had bowed to him.

Oh Brother.

" You know he wasn't that bad."

Spike instantly snapped out of his haze. Spinning his entire body sideways to face Faye. Changing his legs into Indian style he place one hand on each knee , taking on a defiant look.

" What the hell are you talking about Faye , he was a jackass and you know it. "

Sighing Faye , raised her bowed head form concentrating on organizing and pulled her hair back into a bun with the hair band placed on her wrist.

" Whatever Spike , Let's just say I got to know Andy a hell of a lot better than you ever will and he **_wasn't that bad _**, **in a lot of ways."**

The room was silent for a second , as though it took Spike that long to absorb the information Faye had just bestowed upon him. The relaxed mood that had once lingered in the air was snapped away the instant Spike comprehended Faye's meaning.

For a second he couldn't decide what pissed him off more , that fact that Faye had defended Andy , or the idea that Andy had made a move on Faye and that she had responded. His blood was beginning to boil. His mind was running wild , the image that were beginning to emerge cause that first waves of rage to wash over Spike.

" Faye .."

" What ?"

Her voice was sharp , she was sick of Spike's ego trip before it even began. Titling her head to the side she gave him a pointed look.

Spike's eyes roved over Faye's body , helplessly imagining Andy's hands all over her gracious curves. His sneering face twisted in pleasure with the heat of Faye's body encasing his manhood…. ready and willing for that jackass. Spike's lips were pursed together and he was positively sure his tan skin was beginning to glow with his unbridled anger …..

And then he saw it . Right there staring him in the face. The Hickey. Before Faye's hair had been hiding it but now it was in plain view. Teasing him , screaming of Andy's last and final taunt against him. His mark on Faye. She bore the mark of his conquest and Spike ego was about to explode.

" Faye , what the fuck is on your neck ?

For an instant she looked at him like he was out of his mind and then realized , blushing and rubbing the exact spot on her neck Spike was talking about.

" Nothing ."

She had forgotten that the hickey as still extremely visible on her neck after her night with the blonde haired cowboy. It was the very reason she had been glowing for the past few days. Faye would be lying if she'd claimed she hadn't enjoyed Andy's company. It was always nice to know she was appealing.

"Faye…"

His voice was a primal growl. Faye's body clenched as she realized Spike fury was quickly rearing up. It was clear in his eyes , he couldn't tell whether to pounce Faye or jump in his Swordfish and go slaughter Andy. Faye sneered a little. Returning to her normal scamming , Faye immediately realized how it easy it would be to play Spike right now.

" What ?"

" Faye don't play stupid."

His eyes had gone from darkened to completely ravenous. Faye bit back a smile as she saw his body beginning to tremble in fury. The darkness of the observation room added menace to Spike's face as he grew more angry by the second.

Scoffing Faye craned her neck so that Spike could get an ever better view of Andy's mark. It boiled his blood.

" Oh Please , Spike are you jealous that Andy got play and you got squat shit."

"You had … sex…. With Andy ?"

Smiling sweetly Faye shrugged her shoulders at Spike and leaned forward , curling her legs underneath her body as she placed her hands in front of her and leaned forward on them. Faye placed her mouth flirtatiously close to Spike's watching his eyes studying her. Faye brought her face even closer to Spike , softly brushing his nose with her own, giving him a seductive gaze. Narrowly his eyes Spike tried to hide without much success , his testosterone rush which quickly caused his anger to wane. For being such a lady's man Spike was amazingly easy to reel in.

Making a soft purr sound Faye placed a lightening fast kiss of the tip of Spike's nose and stared in the eye.

" We'll just say , he got what you can't and won't have."

Spike eye's went from slightly softened to enraged in a micro second. Growling furiously Spike grabbed both of Faye's arms and yanked , causing her to lose her support and fall forward. With astounding agility and speed , Spike had Faye pinned to the ground , his body straddling hers. Both her pale arms trapped over her head , locked in his death grip. His eyes with darkened with rage ,he couldn't stand being teased like that , especially not from Faye.

" Faye !"

Underneath his weight . Faye felt tiny , but she enjoyed that fact , he was getting so fucking worked up about this. His eyes were wild , the muscles in his arms bulge with unnecessary effort , trying to control himself.

" Did… you have …..intercourse ……. With Andy."

Faye laughed nervously , Spike's face was so intense , hovering right above hers. Spike couldn't bring himself to say that words. That was simply down right sad.

" He fucked me into oblivion Spike ! Is that what you wanna heard ? He blew my mind ? His cock was so big if barely fit !"

Spike was shaking now … his lips were a thin line in his face , His eyes were slits and he could feel the veins in his neck and jaw showing. All he could think about what Faye writhing in Andy's bed…. Their love making

Over and Over again.

Now he was beyond anger , he was livid.

"Faye … "

" He was better Spike…"

She smirked from under him , her face so calm and self assured. That's when it happened , Spike kissed her.

Damn near broke Faye's nose , he crushed her lips so hard with his own, demanding entrance , Spike ravaged Faye's mouth with his tongue . Ordering her mouth to respond , Faye tongue answered his call and kissed back with equal force. Together their mouth's engulfing one and other.

This was a kiss of dominance. Faye had attacked Spike's manhood and this was his way of proving just how wrong she was. Her heart delighted at his touch , arching her back , Faye brought her breast to brush against Spike hard muscled chest , causing a sharp breath from him. Releasing her arms , Spike's right hand supported his body over Faye while the other hand flew to the back of Faye's head , holding her close .

Their kiss seemed to extended in the very halls of eternity when Spike finally broke away , his eyes slightly glazed as he looked down at Faye , whose face bathed in moonlight was glazed over with sensation. Satisfied with him handiwork , he rolled over on his back beside Faye. They both lay motionless for a few minutes.

Breathing deeply to calm themselves. Spike glanced over a Faye who was still in a daze through his kiss. Glowing inside , Spike , sighed and crossed his arms behind his head , enjoying the feeling of cold metal against his back. He had proven his point. But little did he know the joke was on him…

Faye was in a pleasant air of shock as Spike 's kiss ended and he rolled off of her . She had dreamed about kissing Spike ever since she boarded the ship and now , she had just made out with him. If she had realized how easy it was to play Spike , when it came to his emotions , she would have done this ages go.

" So whose better now , Faye ?"

Snapping her out of ponderings , came Spike haughty voice , husky , ragged and smooth all at once.

Faye stretched her back and glanced at Spike. One last trick……

" Like you have too ask … there simply no comparison…."

Faye leaped swiftly to her feet , striding for the door. As Spike leap to his feet behind her.

As Faye crossed the threshold , she looked back at Spike , his eyebrows raised in expecting an answer.

" ANDY !1"

Faye turned on her heel and bolted to find Jet before Spike killed her. And even though she couldn't see Spike's face, she could tell it was Shock and Rage all at once.

Just another day aboard Bebop……

Till next time space samurai

888888888888888888888

YALL BETTER REVIEW !I JUST SPENT THREE HOURS ON THISSSSSS!


End file.
